Musculoskeletal sprain/strain injuries and disorders (MSID) have a major impact on health, quality of life and societal productivity. Early intervention for pain following acute MSIDs may prevent secondary complications of chronic pain, disability, reduced quality of life or lost productivity. Our goal is to evaluate the efficacy of a computer-based self-management intervention for reducing pain and improving function in persons treated in on-site physical rehabilitation centers. The specfic aims are: 1) evaluate the efficacy of a computer-based self-management intervention in reducing pain and self-efficacy and function in high risk MSID patients;2) determine long term impact during a six month follow-up period;and 3) determine whether reductions of pain and improved function translate into reductions in lost work time days away from work, restricted work days, worker's compensation costs and re-injury rates during the 6 month follow-up. In collaboration with UAW- Ford Motor Company developed and evaluated 21 on-site physical rehabilitation centers for the treatment of MSID. This on-site health care delivery program will serve as a unique site to conduct a randomized controlled trial of a computer-based self-management program to prevent secondary complications following acute MSID. Persons with sprain/strain injuries at risk for poor pain control will randomized to either: 1) control condition - standard care in the on-site rehabilitation center plus computer exposure or 2) standard care plus computer-based self-management pain intervention. Assessement will be at baseline, treatment completion, 3 and 6 months. The primary outcome measures are self-efficacy, pain and physical/psychosocial functioning and secondary outcome measures are days away from work, restricted work days worker's compensation costs and re-injury rates. The investigation will also provide unique and valuable information regarding patients acceptance and use of computer-based interventions following acute injury. By establishing the utility and efficacy of computer-based pain management interventions for MSID we have the potential to improve the health and quality of life of persons with injuries, improve productivity and develop new methods for health care delivery.